If You're Out There
by xx.Indigo.Wind.xx
Summary: Victoire Weasley is tired of having a perfect younger sister and a boy she's not interested in always interested in her, but all of that is about to change as she enters her 6th year at Hogwarts. Please reveiw!
1. Prologue: Life

Prologue

Dominique was the child my mother had always dreamed of having. She was born with all the right Delacour traits: the silvery hair, the milky white skin, the big blue eyes. She walked so gracefully, smiled so sweetly and spoke just soft enough. She never had to be taught any of it, it was just how she was. She was everything my mother had built me up to be.

I was born like a Weasley. I had been taller than everyone I knew for as long as I can remember and unable to control where my long limbs ventured off to. My strawberry blonde hair had a mind of its own, becoming annoyingly straight when all I want is curls and curling when I finally want it to stay straight. The freckles dusting my nose and cheeks seemed to get darker every time I step outside no matter how much I tryed to magic them off. I knew I had as much veela in me as Dominique, but somehow it seems to come forward in her more.

Not only was my sister beautiful, though, she also had effortless charm. It seemed as though every male in Hogwarts was trying to sneek glaces at her. And with her being only one year younger than me, I couldn't stand it. I had never had a boyfriend before, but I didn't want one all that badly. Frankly, they seemed like a lot of work. I wasn't especially skilled when it came to crushes either. I tended to avoid the current boy in an effort to remove any possibility of awkward interactions. And for that matter, nobody ever seemed especially interested in me.

That is, except for one boy.

He was a friend of the family. I had known him for years. He was famous throughout the Weasley (and Potter) family for his Metamorphamagus skills, but I was mildly unimpressed with his rapidly changing nose size or hair color. He always seemed interested in me though, and had a habit for running into me whenever he saw me, a hurried "Oh, sorry Victoire!" always following. It made me slightly uncomfortable, though. Teddy Lupin was not the sort of boy I was interested in. I knew there was someone out there for me, he just wasn't him.

And I planned on waiting until my Mr. Right came along.


	2. Nothing More Than Expected

Chapter One

King's Cross seemed fuller on the first day of my 6th year at Hogwarts than I could ever remember it being. People were pushing, conductors were yelling, babies (and several small children) were crying and trains were puffing and whistling all at the same time. It was madeningly loud, hot, and stuffy.

"I hate Muggles!" I exclaimed as a particularly stout one carrying a briefcase elbowed my in the stomach. Dad gave me a look.

"You don't need to say that," he said. I sighed. Dad had never liked it when we, or anyone else, said bad things about Muggles. He wasn't nearly as bad as my Granddad Weasley (really, who could?), but he was constantly reminding us that Muggles were just the same as we were.

"I'm not going to become a Death Eater, Dad," I sighed, slipping in a quiet "Honestly."

Platform 9 3/4 was blissfully calm. I breathed in the smell of steam and fresh parchment the platform always seemed to carry. Louis wasted no time standing with the rest of us. "Bye," he said, taking his cart from Dad and begining to walk away, but was quickly stopped by Mum, who planted a kiss of his cheek. "Mum! Geroff me! People are watching." He smoothed the dirty blonde hair over his ears. Mum let out a breathy chuckle.

"We'll see you at Christmas." She leaned over and hugged Dominique. "You too, Mini." Dominique hugged both our parents and strowed off after Louis. Once they were out of site, they both turned to me.

"Well, we won't keep you waiting here with your old parents," Dad said. Him and Mum hugged me together.

"Write soon!" Mum said with a kiss on both cheeks.

"Bye," I said as they both smiled and walked off the platform. In total, a typical family goodbye.

I had only gone a few paces towards the train when something hit the side of my foot hard. I stumbled, knocking my opposite shin against my cart. "Ouch! What the-"

"Oh! Sorry Victoire!"

I sighed. "S'allright, Teddy," I said looking down at the already purple lump swelling on my leg.

Teddy launched into convorsation. "So, last year at Hogwarts! How does it feel? Aren't you excited? Oh wait," he paused with a smirk, "you still have two years left of school."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" I smiled.

"Oh, someone's a little jealous,"

"Am not, I love school."Although I didn't like it all that much when Teddy tried to flirt with me, he was still my friend, and he was very funny. We always tended to be teasing each other about something.

"So I'm not rubbing anything in," he said and, without offering, lifted my trunk onto the train. "Well I'll see you later," he said and strowed off, leaving me alone again.

I looked around trying to find anyone else I might know through the steam, but no one was there. I stood awkwardly alone for a few moments, and then I saw him. Saw him.


	3. Seeing Him

Chapter Two

He was leaning nonchalantly against the brick wall of the platform, his head bowed. A black baseball cap pushed his curly, dark hair into his eyes. His shirt was a lime green flannel and his jeans were a worn blue-grey. I had never seen him before, and now I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so different from everyone else I knew...so perfect.

"Victoire!"

The high shriek was followed by a mass of thick brown hair in my face. "I've missed you!" the girl with her arms around me continued to shout. Once she pulled away from me, she stood to look me in the face, her own alight with excitement. She stood a full head shorter than me, but by now I was used to most everyone being such.

"I missed you, too!" I told Alex, quickly, and what I hoped to be unnoticeably, glancing over my shoulder at the boy.

"Vee, I have _so_ much to tell you about my trip to Israel," Alex said. "I tried to send you an owl, but I had to travel _Muggle_ and they wouldn't allow me to bring little Apirka on the airplane! I felt so bad that I didn't keep in touch all summer so I - What do you keep looking at? Vee, are you even listening to me?"

I looked back at her. "Sorry," I said, "it's - it's that boy over there."

"Who is that?"

"I dunno,"

"Well, let's go introduce ourselves!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Alex, no! I don't-"But we were face-to-face with him before I could stop her.

"Hi!" she said, a bit overly happy, "I'm Alex Boatwright and this is my friend Victoire Weasley. I don't recognize you, are you new here?"

The boy stood up a little straighter and adjusted his hat farther back on his head. "Yeah," he said. "I'm Matt Carson. I just moved here from the U.S."

He was _American_. I may have sighed slightly. Now that I stood closer to him, I noticed that her was around a head taller than I was and his eyes were the brightest, clearest blue I had ever seen eyes be. I smiled at him, and when he smiled back, he revealed two rows of perfectly staight teeth. I felt like my insides were melting.  
"That's neat!" Alex continued. "What year are you in?"

"Um, 6th." He sounded slightly taken aback by her sudden friendliness.

"Oh, us too!"

"Cool," he said. An awkward silence followed.

"So, did you, er, get everything on the train all right?" I attempted to join in the conversation.

"Yeah." He nodded. Another awkward silence.

"Well we're going to get on the train. You're welcome to sit with us if you want, Matt!" Alex said with a toothy grin. Matt nodded in response before we walked away.

"He seems nice," Alex told me with a wink as we climbed on to the train. I smiled back, but something deep inside of me was aching to magic her back to Israel, because I had a feeling that that would not be the only time her bold personality would get in my way. 


End file.
